Dérapage
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Ils devaient juste se rouler une magistrale pelle. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur la hardiesse qui les caractérisait tous les deux.


**Titre :** Dérapage  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> X-over Salut les Geeks/What the Cut.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Je ne tire aucun bénéfice en publiant cette fanfiction, les deux émissions ne sont pas de moi, je ne fais que prendre les persos et fis mumuse avec.  
><strong>Personnagespairings :** Mathieu S. & Antoine D. surtout, Alexis B., Nyo. et deux randoms filles ; Matoine.  
><strong>Warning :<strong> _PWP_, lemon, citron, fête du citron de Menton, rating MA (… je pense que vous avez compris), relation sexuelles entre deux hommes. Présence de grossièretés (et de fautes d'orthographe).  
><strong>Le pourquoi du <strong>comment du parce que<strong> (anciennement "genre", "résumé" et "autres") :** À la base, j'étais inspiré d'écrire un lime qui devait faire référence à une phrase d'Antoine Daniel dans un WTC (je ne sais plus lequel) "Qui n'a jamais sucé son meilleur ami ?" (suivi d'un grand moment de solitude) et j'avais donc imaginé Antoine en train de donner une fellation à Mathieu, et plus tard, lui envoyer cette fameuse vidéo sur les réseaux sociaux en la lui dédicaçant avec le commentaire "_toi-même tu sais_" (et seul Mathieu aurait compris la référence). Sauf qu'en fait, c'est aller beaucoup plus loin, d'un lime, c'est devenu un beau citron bien juteux. Il m'a donné du fil à retorde cet OS parce que je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec les scènes de cul (je rajoute trop de longueur, je m'attarde sur des petits détails). Et une certain demoiselle sur Twitter (Lise pour ne pas la citer), cette déesse devant l'éternel, m'a donné la foi, la motivation pour écrire plus. Elle m'a fait trois beaux fanarts (NC-17, si vous voulez tout savoir), dont deux qui illustrent deux scènes de la fic alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas lu le contenu. Si ce n'est pas la classe.  
>Donc, je dédie cet OS citron à Lise parce que tu gères la fougère ;) et aux <em>UB<em> de Twitter de manière général parce que c'est en partie à cause/grâce à elles que j'ai commencé à écrire ce Matoine décousu de sens.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et _Y__olo_ les gens !

**I.**

C'était à une convention. Il ne savait plus laquelle. De toute manière, à présent, tous les deux participaient à peu près aux mêmes conventions.

Ils dormaient peu la nuit, les soirées leur permettaient de papoter entre collègues de la plateforme web YouTube, certains ne venaient pas tous de Paris ou de ses alentours. C'était l'occasion d'échanger en direct, et plus sur les réseaux sociaux, autour d'une bonne bière ou d'un cocktail alcoolisé. Voire les deux.  
>À ce stade, ils allaient passer vraiment pour des ivrognes, songeait Mathieu.<p>

Un soir, après une dure journée de rencontres et de dédicaces auprès des fans, Mathieu avait rejoint les autres dans un bar bondé et sirotait tranquillement sa boisson en écoutant la conversation qui, comme l'avait avoué un jour à leur communauté Alexis, tournait autour du sexe.

Pour changer.

**II.**

L'alcool montait doucement dans les esprits et ils se laissaient tous aller, plus encore lorsqu'on les charriait, Antoine et lui, sur leur pseudo-relation top secrète amoureuse.

« On hésite à les laisser seuls, tous les deux » racontait Nyo à deux mignonnes filles qui les avaient abordés, « la dernière fois, on était trop gêné parce qu'ils sont trop bruyants quand ils copulent. »

Elles ne perdaient pas une miette des dires du dessinateur, même si à leur sourire et regard rieur elles savaient très bien qu'il mentait.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir pris ma caméra » se lamenta faussement Alexis en se prenant la tête. « Le buzz était à porter de main, les millions de vues que j'aurais pu avoir sur ma chaine, le fric de fou que j'aurais pu amasser ! »

Les filles riaient à gorges déployés tandis qu'Antoine se tourna vers son comparse, les yeux réprobateur.

« Tu vois quand je te disais qu'on était épié, t'as rien voulu savoir ! »  
>« Tu m'avais chauffé toute la sainte journée, fallait assumer » répliqua l'accusé en trempant ses lèvres dans sa chope presque vide, avalant goulument la mousse.<br>« La prochaine fois, je te bâillonne, y a pas idée de sortir autant de gémissements » réprimanda Antoine en donnant un faible coup de poing dans l'épaule de son camarade assis juste à ses côtés.  
>« Mais enfin, Mamour, t'es juste trop doué avec ta bouche, c'est un peu de ta faute » protesta Mathieu avec des yeux de biche, sous les gloussements de l'assistance.<p>

Que n'avait-il pas dit !

**III.**

« T'es tendu, mon bichon ? » murmura Antoine à son oreille et il ne savait pas si bien dire.

Penché en avant pour combler leur différence de taille, Antoine taquinait à présent un de ses lobes d'oreilles du bout de ses lèvres. Mathieu penchait inconsciemment la tête sur le coté, facilitant la tâche à son camarade. Il frissonnait lorsque la barbe de son ami frôlait avec indécence la peau tendre de son cou, rappelant qu'un mec était en train de le molester et que, bon dieu, c'était aussi bon qu'avec une fille !

Même si le mec en question était un YouTuber avec qui on le fourrait sans cesse en couple dans les fanfictions.

Même si le mec en question s'attaquait à présent à suçoter la jonction entre son cou et son épaule tout en secouant délicatement et avec une lenteur qui le rendait totalement fou son cocotier, tandis que sa seconde main s'amusait à jouer avec la peau si sensible de ses côtes.

Bien entendu qu'il était tendu ! Son sang affluait de partout, se concentrant dans sa partie basse qui appréciait la caresse sensuelle de cette main bien trop masculine mais terriblement douée.

Pour l'heure, Mathieu savourait et contenait tant bien que mal les gémissements qui menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche, les remplaçant par des râles de plaisir.

Une fois son suçon terminé, Antoine vogua sur la peau du cou, s'arrêta devant la pomme d'Adam qui ne cessait de s'agiter. Taquin, il s'y attarda, sourit victorieusement lorsque la victime du traitement ne put retenir son premier couinement rauque, alors qu'il tirait un peu plus sur sa tignasse pour une meilleure prise. Il releva la tête et savoura le spectacle : il tenait entre ses mains l'une des créatures les plus damnées et sensuelles qu'il ait pu voir et jamais il n'aurait cru penser de ça de son ami. La lumière tamisée de la chambre devait forcément y être pour quelque chose. Mathieu portait une chemise blanche, il n'avait pas attaché les premiers trois bouton, dévoilant le haut de son torse imberbe et quelques grains de beauté. Son regard s'attarda sur les deux suçons bien visibles sur la peau pâle de son camarade et il n'avait qu'une envie : en reproduire d'autres sur la peau où il y avait accès (il pouvait tout aussi bien ouvrir davantage la chemise et s'adonner à son envie).  
>Il croisa le regard voilé de Mathieu et fondit pour la deuxième fois sur les lèvres rougies, étouffant le second gémissement lorsqu'il appuya plus durement sur le membre érigé. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, cherchant encore et encore le contact. Mathieu recula sa tête qui rencontra le mur derrière lui, ne quittant pas même deux secondes l'entre humide et chaude de son vis-à-vis qui replongea immédiatement dans sa cavité. Il aspira sa langue, la força à sortir de sa tanière pour la mordiller tout doucement. Antoine la goba, la taquina du bout de son organe en dessous, toucha le cordon, la reprit dans son entièreté puis la repoussa.<p>

Le brun recula et remarqua les joues rouge de Mathieu, ainsi que son regard choqué.

« T'en as d'autres à me proposer ? »  
>« Voyons, bébé, ce n'est pas toi qui disais que j'étais trop doué avec ma bouche ? »<p>

Il inclina sa tête et prit le soin de s'occuper des lèvres si appétissantes de son ami, dont les paupières s'abaissèrent.

« Aah, Antoine » le prévint-il en donnant un coup de bassin. « Je, je vais… »

Antoine ralentit la cadence de sa masturbation. Son autre main déboutonna intégralement la chemise en glissant avec paresse sur la peau claire. Mathieu gémit une nouvelle fois dans sa bouche.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu étais trop mignon ? » murmura Antoine contre ses lèvres.

Il cessa tout mouvement masturbatoire, trop occupé à dégrafer totalement le pantalon de son ainé à l'aide de ses deux mains.

« Antoine » l'interpella Mathieu. « À la base, on devait juste s'embrasser. »

Le cadet capta un regard inquiet malgré le désir évident qui animait son ami. Celui-ci passa une main tremblante sur sa joue, accrocha une mèche brune de cheveux au passage.

« Ça nous dépasse un peu là, tu ne crois pas ? » continua-t-il, soucieux.

Et Antoine le comprenait, même s'il trouvait le moment mal choisi.  
>Ou pas.<p>

« Je ne veux pas que nos relations en pâtissent, qu'on n'arrive plus à se parler comme avant ou que- »

Le monologue de Mathieu fut interrompu par un doigt obstruant les lèvres.

« Mec, en ce qui me concerne, j'assume totalement, même si je ne vais pas le crier sur tous les toits, ça m'arrangerait bien que ça reste entre nous. » Antoine semblait tellement confiant. « Pour le moment, ça me dérangeait de te laisser dans un état pareil, sachant que j'y ai contribué. » Sa main se reposa sur son entrejambe toujours au garde-à-vous. « Alors, si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient, laisse-toi faire et profite » termina-t-il en reprenant un mouvement plus rythmé.  
>« Tu parles comme le Patron. »<br>« Mm, je ne fais pas que parler comme lui » présagea le concepteur de What The Cut dans son oreilles en prenant rauque de luxure.

Il se recula pour faire face à un Mathieu curieux, lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'agenouilla. Mathieu écarquilla des yeux lorsque le présentateur de…

_What the… !_

… le lécha sur toute la longueur, de sa langue aussi rouge que la couleur de son pénis, plus qu'irrigué. Il reproduisit plusieurs fois l'opération, alternant les côtés, sans rester très longtemps sur son gland, mettant à rude épreuve les nerfs de Mathieu. Ce dernier se mordit presque au sang les lèvres, prenant sur lui de ne pas venir trop tôt. Il attrapa la main d'Antoine qui s'était posée sur une de ses hanches et serra les doigts, étreinte que lui rendit l'autre, tandis que son autre poing convulsionnait contre le mur. Avant de le prendre totalement en bouche, Antoine accrocha son regard et fondit lentement sur le gland humidifié par ses passages précédents. La prise de Mathieu sur sa main était douloureuse mais elle témoignait également du bien qu'il lui provoquait et l'encouragea à prendre le plus de centimètres dans sa bouche. Néanmoins, n'étant pas un habitué des fellations, ni même de prendre quoique ce soit d'aussi gros dans sa cavité buccale, il ne put aller plus loin sans ressentir un haut-le-cœur.

De toute façon, il sentait que Mathieu ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Il entama un léger mais constant va-et-vient et ce qu'il ne pouvait prendre avec sa bouche, il le cajola avec la main qui ne se faisait pas broyer par celle de son compère. Mathieu ne retenait plus ses gémissements, bien heureusement couvert par les bruits de pas dans le couloir de l'hôtel dans lequel ils séjournaient.

Antoine accéléra les mouvements lorsqu'il se rendit pleinement compte qu'il donnait une exquise caresse buccale à son ami, dans sa propre chambre, tout en sachant que les deux autres pièces jouxtant la sienne étaient occupées par d'autres invités de la convention et qu'on pouvait les entendre.  
>Dieu que c'était excitant !<p>

« Aaaah, Ant-Antoine… » Mathieu devait se reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir correctement l'appeler. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas bouger son bassin. « Je-je vais… je v-vais vraiment… je ne peux plus me… »

Antoine avait joint leur main avec force. Il savait que Mathieu n'allait pas tarder à éjaculer. Pris d'un sentiment d'impunité, il relâcha l'entrejambe humide un instant avant de l'engloutir en prenant le plus de surface dans sa bouche tout en creusant les joues. Il la sentait frétiller au fond de sa bouche et Mathieu se mordit la main qu'il avait porté devant sa bouche, n'étouffant qu'à moitié son cri tandis qu'il se lâchait dans la bouche d'An…

_Oh… _

Il se déversait par à-coup, dans la cavité chaude et mouillée de son ami. Celui-ci n'avait pas reculé sa tête, bien contraire, il avalait sa semence, méthodiquement, sans rien recracher.

_mon…_

Mathieu se demandait si la déglutition qu'il sentait sur son membre n'allait pas lui donner un second orgasme.

_dieu…_

Une fois certain que l'éjaculation fût terminée, Antoine recula lentement et relâcha l'entrejambe. Les jambes de son ami tremblaient et cédèrent sous l'émotion. Il l'aida à glisser contre le mur, leurs mains toujours jointes, tremblantes. Ils se retrouvaient à la même hauteur. Tous deux avaient une respiration laborieuse. Mathieu avait les yeux fermés, les cheveux totalement ébouriffés, et Antoine remarqua à la faible lueur de la lampe au coin de la pièce la sueur qui perlait son visage et son torse dénudé, sans compter son organe toujours à l'air.

La cadet sentait ses reins s'embraser tant son ami dégageait une aura sexuelle particulièrement délicieuse. Il ressentait l'envie de le prendre, là, maintenant, tout de suite. D'autant plus qu'il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Cependant, pas totalement aliéné par le désir qui enhardissait ses veines, Antoine savait qu'ils ne devaient pas aller au delà de ce qu'ils avaient fait aujourd'hui. À part de l'amitié, ils ne ressentaient l'un pour l'autre pas de sentiments plus approfondis. C'était une chose d'improviser une fellation à son bro du web, cela en était une autre d'avoir de réelles relations sexuelles, elles-mêmes pas prévues à la base. Pour l'instant, ils se remettaient l'un et l'autre de leurs émotions, ils en discuteraient plus tard, à froid.

(mais ça, c'était ce qu'il tentait de se convaincre de croire)

Sur ses bonnes résolutions, Antoine ne remarqua pas que Mathieu l'observait depuis qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Le plus âgé avait bien remarqué le renflement dans le pantalon noir et il n'allait pas le laisser s'occuper seul de ce problème, pas après l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre.

« Hey » l'appela-t-il doucement. « Ça va ? »

Antoine sortit de ses pensées et lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Comme sur des roulettes. »  
>« T'es sûr ? Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'au bout. Tu n'y étais pas obligé. »<br>« À ce sujet, mec, faut que tu saches que tu as mauvais goût. »

Mathieu rougit un peu, gêné, et se redressa sur ses genoux. Il appuya ses bras sur les épaules d'Antoine, croisant ses mains sur la nuque et approcha son visage de quelques centimètres.

« Fais moi goûter pour voir » réclama-t-il à voix basse.

Ils échangèrent à nouveau un baiser langoureux.

« En effet, ce n'est pas vraiment bon » jugea le présentateur de SLG, puis il reprit les lèvres de son partenaire, qui posa ses mains dans son dos.

Antoine sursauta lorsque Mathieu saisit son pénis d'une main ferme. L'autre accrocha ses mèches de cheveux, l'empêchant de reculer.

« Voyons Antoine » susurra le châtain avec un air goguenard, « tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te laisser ainsi. »

Mathieu migra sa bouche contre l'oreille droite de son ami et glissa « il paraît que je suis aussi doué de mes mains que tu es doué avec ta bouche ».

Antoine glapit lorsque des petits doigts saisirent ses testicules, les chatouillaient, les roulaient puis la paume remonta lentement sur son organe tendu. Mathieu se recula un peu et accrocha son regard. Il lécha l'intérieur de sa main, engloba son majeur et son index dans la bouche, tachant de ne couvrir aucun bruit de succion. Diable que cette vision était érotique !

D'un habile mouvement de doigts, Mathieu ouvrit tous les boutons de son jean et échangea alors de main dans son calbut. Antoine haleta en sentant deux doigts humides parcourir le long de sa verge moins à l'étroit. Son bassin se mouva tout seul lorsque les deux doigts fautifs taquinèrent son gland, le pouce caressa insidieusement le bout, insistant sur l'urètre et-

« Oooooh Mat' » gémit Antoine dans le cou de son ami qui souriait.

Le châtain plongea ses crocs dans la chair tendre et le mordit en même temps, arrachant un juron de la part de l'autre. Il déplaça sa bouche de quelques centimètres et s'appliqua à prodiguer un long suçon calqué à la vitesse des mouvements de ses doigts.

« Putain de mmmh » Mathieu s'appliqua à étouffer la fin de l'injure.

Il accéléra le mouvement en même temps qu'ils échangeaient un baiser sensuel. Les mains d'Antoine se faufilèrent fébrilement dans les courts cheveux châtains. Ils partageaient le même air, leur salive, leur désir, leurs sentiments contradictoires, cet interdit, ce moment érotique qui faisait grimper peu à peu Antoine. Les gestes de Mathieu se firent tendres mais décidés, il voulait donner à Antoine autant de félicité qu'il en avait reçu.  
>S'ils continuaient sur cette voie-là, son érection ne tarderait pas à revenir et il n'était alors pas certain de la tournure des évènements.<p>

La tête d'Antoine recula, brisant leur baiser, en même temps qu'il éjacula dans la main de son collègue. L'orgasme l'avait pris au dépourvu et il se sentait chuter en arrière. L'esprit toujours au septième ciel (voire même le huitième tant il ne voulait pas redescendre), il ne ressentit pas la douleur du dur atterrissage, bien qu'amorti par la moquette. En revanche, le poids soudain sur son corps l'informa vaguement que Mathieu l'avait suivi et s'était affaissé sur lui avec la grâce d'un éléphant tout en laissant échapper un couinement somme toute adorable. Rien que pour ça, s'il n'avait pas été autant perché, il l'aurait embrassé chastement (un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute, que diable !). Pour l'heure, il s'appliquait à reprendre une respiration normale, faisant fi du corps allongé de son camarade dans le même état.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air idiot, tous les deux, l'un affalé sur l'autre, à moitié défroqué.

Même leur position actuelle était équivoque. Mathieu avait les jambes écarté de part et d'autre du fait que leur bassin respectif était côte à côte, leurs hampes se touchaient presque à chaque mouvement. Les cheveux de l'ainé chatouillaient le cou d'Antoine, son souffle chaud touchait ses omoplates pour s'échouer sur le bout de l'épaule. Torse contre torse, Antoine sentait la moiteur de la peau ainsi que la température élevé à travers son t-shirt.

« Je, hu, je, dois avoir des mouchoirs dans, hu, une poche arrière de mon jean » indiqua Mathieu entre deux respirations laborieuses.  
>« Y a des invitations plus subtiles pour dire que tu veux que je te pelote le cul » répliqua Antoine avec un petit sourire mais en obtempérant à la demande.<br>« Désolé poussin, si je n'ai pas envie de goûter à ton sperme, le mien m'a suffi. »  
>« Tss, t'es pas joueur, j'suis sûr qu'il a meilleur goût. »<p>

Antoine glissa son bras droit, qui lui semblait bien lourd, sur le sol, rencontra celui de Mathieu, dépassa l'obstacle et monta avec paresse sur son corps avant de hisser sa main sous la chemise ouverte.

« C'est traître ça » gémit le plus petit qui gesticula sous le contact taquin des doigts sur ses côtes, alors que la masse humain sur lequel il reposait eut des soubresauts de rire moqueur. La main de ladite masse humaine joua avec la peau du dos, traçant des dessins et des cercles imaginaires, elle suivait les frissons qui s'échappaient du petit corps, parcourut pendant de longues secondes la colonne vertébrale puis elle se dirigea vers le bas, chutant vers les reins.  
>Ayant récupéré une respiration plus convenable, Mathieu se redressa sur les coudes en les plantant juste au-dessus des épaules d'Antoine, l'une de ses mains contenait encore des traces blanches. Il s'était avancé de quelques centimètres, avait fait fi du dernier frottement simultané entre leurs virilités malgré le hoquet commun qu'ils n'avaient pu réprimer et s'adressa à son tourmenteur :<p>

« Tu me cherches, gamin ? »

Antoine déglutit difficilement. Il sentait quelque chose de doux, chaud et dur qu'il avait eu en main _et_ en bouche taper contre son ventre. La vision de son ami, le surplombant en le toisant du regard avec ce putain de sourire en coin, lui faisait perdre sa concentration. Ou plutôt, si, sa concentration se déplaçait au pole sud de son corps. Encore une fois. Mince. Et ses damnés yeux bleus. Il décida de rétorquer :

« T'es en train de rebander mec. »  
>« Dit-il alors qu'il rebande sur mes couilles » et Mathieu appuya son observation en un mouvement en arrière de son bassin, ce qui provoqua, comme il s'y attendait, un miaulement plaintif.<br>« Putain Mat' ! »  
>« Tu te répètes » ronronna le fautif en jouant avec ses cheveux fous.<br>« J'y peux rien si tu m'excites » avoua l'ébouriffé.

À ce stade, ils allaient vraiment finir par coucher ensemble. Antoine atteignit enfin une des deux poches de son pantalon mais n'en sortit pas le tant convoité paquet de mouchoirs.

« … c'est un signe, c'est ça ? »  
>« Nnh ? »<p>

Antoine ramena à vue sa trouvaille : trois paquets de préservatif.  
>Mathieu parut réellement étonné avant que son regard ne s'illumine.<p>

« Un cadeau des fans pour le Patron » se rappela-t-il. « Oh. »

Mouvement du bassin d'Antoine en représailles après qu'il ait tiré le vêtement. Le gland du pénis tâta l'entrée de son fondement. La prise sur les cheveux du brun se fit plus brusque mais qu'importe, cela signifiait qu'il avait fait son effet. C'était bien plus qu'une invitation à ce stade. Ils étaient à nouveau en érection tous les deux.

« Mat' » l'appela le cadet d'une voix étrange.  
>« J'crois bien que, hm, qu'on va le faire » confirma l'autre dans un souffle en se cambrant, provoquant un rougissement soudain chez Antoine. Putain qu'il était bandant, un véritable appel à la décadence.<p>

Mathieu capta le regard marron d'Antoine. Tous deux étaient excités, tous deux voulaient _le_ faire. C'était un dernier échange lucide avant de se jeter à corps perdu dans la suite, une demande mutuelle pour aller plus loin, un accord tacite entre eux deux, parce qu'après, le retour en arrière ne serait pas impossible mais difficile.  
>Sans qu'il ne s'en rende consciemment compte, Antoine hocha de la tête, récoltant un doux mais magnifique sourire de la part de son amant.<p>

Celui-ci ôta son t-shirt, jeta d'une main le haut (et en profita pour retirer les fluides sur le vêtement) et de l'autre, il garda prisonnier le poignet, le porta à sa bouche, picora la peau tendre et sensible puis saisit un des préservatifs. Mathieu se recula pour admirer la vue. Il avait déjà maté Antoine torse nu, hors vidéo mais dans ce contexte, à deux doigts de se faire sauter, il avait l'impression d'avoir un Antoine différent à porter de main, cette vision agréable du jeune homme aux cheveux fous, aux lunettes de travers, au visage cramoisi, des traces rouges et humides de son passage sur certaines parcelles de la peau, ce même homme qui le dévorait du regard. Et jamais, au grand jamais, malgré ce que les fangirls puissent en écrire, il ne se serait cru réceptif au désir de son cadet à son encontre, ni que lui-même puisse éprouver une attirance physique envers Antoine. Tout en l'embrassant, il se débarrassa définitivement de leurs encombrants pantalons et sous-vêtements et déchira consciencieusement le sachet qu'il tenait toujours en main.

Antoine repéra distraitement une main partir en arrière, le condom glissé sur le majeur. Le châtain rompit brutalement le baiser et posa son front contre le sien. Interrogatif, ce ne fut que lorsque l'expression de son visage changea et qu'une expiration peu commune jaillit hors de sa bouche tentatrice qu'Antoine sût ce que Mathieu trafiquait, accentuant son rougissement. Il prenait conscience de ce qu'ils allaient faire, là, maintenant, dans l'instant. Mathieu se préparait à le recevoir. Ils allaient coucher ensemble. Vraiment. Il allait enfoncer sa bite dans son mignon p'tit cul, par toutes les saintes Pelles du monde !

(et ce n'est pas Pupuce qui allait démentir)

La cadet observa attentivement son partenaire : les yeux clos, le souffle sporadique, les traits tirés entre le plaisir et la douleur, la position du corps tremblant sur lui. Tout invitait Antoine à poursuivre la manœuvre, à aller jusqu'au bout et à balayer ses craintes récalcitrantes.

Et puis, mince, ils étaient majeurs et vaccinés !

Il avait déposé les préservatifs sur le côté. Enlaçant dans un premier temps le corps tendu de son amant, Antoine profita de cet instant doux entre eux, à caresser la peau douce, à sentir les poils hérissés, à déposer des baisers papillons. Ses mains empoignèrent au bout de quelques secondes les deux lobes blancs et fermes de Mathieu et les massèrent, geste apprécié par le propriétaire des fesses. Au moment où celui-ci enfonça un deuxième doigt dans son antre, Antoine s'était quelque peu redressé et attrapa du bout des lèvres un téton rougi et dressé par le désir.

« Aaaaah » gémit le châtain en se cambrant.

Enhardi, Antoine les déplaça le plus délicatement contre un mur et s'y adossa. À ce stade, ils auraient pu migrer sur le lit, songea distraitement le jeune homme.

« Mmmmmh. »

… non.  
>Il ne faisait pas assez confiance à son self-control. Il n'était pas certain de maîtriser sa soudaine envie de prendre Mathieu, là, maintenant, sur le champ et de le pilonner, n'écoutant que ses bas instincts.<p>

Prévoyant, Antoine déchira un autre sachet et enfila le préservatif vite fait sur son engin.

« Mmmh, ok, j'crois qu'c'est bon. »  
>« T'es sûr ? » se soucia Antoine tandis que Mathieu positionna son bassin, une main agrippant l'épaule du brun, l'autre prit son érection.<br>« Mec, on ne va pas tergivers-AH ! »

Le cri surprit Antoine alors que son partenaire avait juste enfoncé le gland en lui. Pourtant, malgré la douleur apparente, Mathieu continua de glisser sur son entrejambe tout doucement.

« Putain, la différence de diamètre ! »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'ébouriffé cajola le pénis de son ami mais n'osa réclamer un baiser. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas entamer les premiers aller et venus dans l'antre ô combien étroite et chaude. Frustré, il s'attela à laisser un autre suçon sur la clavicule de Mathieu, sollicitant toujours son membre. Une fois sa tâche faite, il leva le visage de son vis-à-vis d'un doigt. Il voulait le voir, il voulait se rassurer.

Mathieu l'enlaça, entourant ses bras dans son cou, la tête posée au creux de son épaule. Il respirait fort, son corps tendu par la douleur. Antoine abandonna son érection pour prodiguer des caresses sur tout le corps en commençant par les cuisses, il lui murmurait des paroles vides de sens mais rassurantes dans son oreille, ses mains massèrent le dos, il respira la chevelure de son amant en continuant de déblatérer de douces paroles, ses doigts passèrent sous les aisselles et glissèrent sur le torse, le ventre, les hanches, remontèrent. Il continua son manège jusqu'à sentir la tension s'apaiser un tout petit peu.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi, 'toine. »

La voix était si basse que l'intéressé crut qu'il avait inventé la phrase, si ce n'était qu'il avait ressenti le souffle sur sa nuque, provoquant un frisson et le premier mouvement, arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Je suis désolé Math', je ne voulais pas… »

Mathieu s'était quelque peu redressé et même si son sourire était maladroit, Antoine sentit son ventre faire un saut périlleux. Le présentateur de SLG s'éleva et avança sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille, son pénis se retira de son anus, et lui susurra :

« J'crois bien que je t'aime aussi. »

Et il replongea aussitôt sur l'érection. La descente fut aussi douloureuse que plaisante, tant par les sentiments qui animaient les deux protagonistes que la soudaineté de l'action. La zone était toujours aussi douloureuse pour l'ainé tandis qu'Antoine était confus par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, échos aux niaiseries qu'il avait chuchoté à son amant, et plus encore par la sensation qui envahissait son phallus.

Les premiers va-et-vient étaient lents, terriblement lents pour Antoine. Il laissait le temps à Mathieu de s'habituer à sa présence en lui, bien qu'il avouait que les contractions autour de son entrejambe était un véritable supplice et délice. Une fois un rythme régulier instauré, qu'un baiser fut quémandé entre deux paroles guimauves échangées…

« T'es trop mignon, Chaton. »  
>« Tais-toi et défonce-moi le cul. »<br>« Quelle vulgarité, dis donc. »

… Antoine prit les commandes et accéléra ses coups. La position n'était pas en sa faveur, mais une énergie folle se déployait et embrasait son bas ventre, comme si son sang avait été remplacé par de la lave en fusion.

« Ooh, Antoine… »

Le premier gémissement de plaisir de l'ainé sonnait comme une douce mélodie de ses oreilles. Le second venait de lui, lorsqu'il sentit les testicules frapper son pubis plusieurs fois alors qu'il branlait le pénis frémissant.

Mathieu se pencha et attrapa ses lèvres, il les mordilla, les suça avec autant de passion qu'il enchainait lui-même les va-et-vient. Antoine abandonna le membre de son partenaire et glissa sa main sur le bas du dos, l'autre paluche saisit la nuque humide de sueur et le rapprocha, il plaqua durement sa bouche, sa langue se faufila sans rencontrer de résistance et ce baiser eut une toute autre saveur. En un coup de rein particulièrement précis, Antoine étouffa un gémissement qui semblait venir du fond de la gorge de son amant, il le sentait trembler de plaisir dans ses bras. Il recommença encore et encore, il se fichait bien que Mathieu enfonce ses ongles dans la peau de son dos, le sentir prendre son pied le comblait.

« Putain, Antoine… »

Les contractions autour de sa hampe le prévenaient que Mathieu n'allait pas tarder à venir. Elle stimulait en même temps son membre et les cris de son ainé ne l'aidaient pas à poursuivre ses mouvements plus longtemps. Il replaça une de ses mains sur le membre en érection et le caressa au même rythme que les coups de butoirs. Au bout de quelques secondes ou minutes (l'extase du moment lui faisait perdre la notion du temps), le dos de son collègue s'arqua et il se libéra dans sa main et sur son ventre. Les chairs de Mathieu se refermèrent sur son pénis et après un dernier va-et-vient, Antoine se répandit dans un cri rauque, contre la gorge de l'autre YouTuber.

**IV.**

Haletant, n'ayant pas bouger d'un pouce, les deux hommes tentaient de reprendre une respiration normale, front contre front, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient bien. Encore sur leur petit nuage, ils n'avaient aucune envie de revenir sur terre.

Mathieu ouvrit à demi les yeux et contempla le visage d'Antoine. Des mèches de cheveux se collaient sur son visage à cause de la sueur, ses joues étaient encore rougies. Il porta un doigt sur l'arête de la mâchoire, touchant à peine la peau humide de transpiration. Curieux, Antoine ouvrit les yeux, il plongea directement dans les lagons de son partenaire.  
>Ils se sourirent, timidement.<p>

Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule, si l'on réfléchissait à ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

« Et si on s'allongeait sur le lit ? » proposa Mathieu contre ses lèvres.  
>« Je voulais te le proposer tout à l'heure. »<br>« Et qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché ? »

Mathieu avait haussé un sourcil.

« … peur de ne pas pouvoir me retenir. »  
>« À ce point ? »<br>« T'as pas idée. Je comprends les fangirls qui fantasment sur toi, t'es sacrément sexy. »

Mathieu eut un rire gêné. Après un chaste baiser, il s'éleva difficilement, retirant l'entrejambe toujours emprisonnée de son anus. Antoine l'aida à se lever et en profiter pour retirer le préservatif, le noua et le jeta nonchalamment dans une poubelle.

« Je dois t'avouer que là, je ne suis pas chaud pour passer à la douche » fit Mathieu en étouffant un bâillement.  
>« On va faire ça rapide, mon lapin » l'intima Antoine.<br>« Tu fais chier, 'toine »

Mais le présentateur de SLG convint qu'une courte douche bien chaude apaisa les rougeurs sur sa peau, détendit quelque peu ses muscles, retira la transpiration et l'odeur qui en résultait et bon dieu que c'était bon de se caresser sous le jet d'eau. Mais tous les deux savaient qu'ils devaient en rester là et sortirent de la cabine, se séchèrent rapidement et se couchèrent dans le lit. Mathieu avait donné un petit coup de poing à son ami lorsque celui-ci se moqua de sa démarche bancale.

« Tu feras moins le malin lorsque je te démonterai le cul » souffla-t-il dans son oreille, promesse de futurs coïts, avant de se blottir dans ses bras.  
>« J'ai hâte de voir ça » lui répondit Antoine mais sa phrase résonna dans le vide, il venait de s'assoupir.<p>

Une chape de plomb fit tomber les paupières du brun. Il tendit la main pour éteindre la lampe et il rejoignit Morphée au pays des songes, les bras entourant le corps endormi contre lui.

**V.**

Bien évidemment, comme ils s'en doutaient, leur relation ne resta secrète bien longtemps. Même si Antoine aurait préféré ne pas le constater au réveil.

« Vous n'étiez pas discrets hier soir. »

Nyo, habillé d'un t-shirt large, d'un bermuda et de sa traditionnel veste, la capuche vissée sur la tête, avait décidé de les embêter au petit matin, même s'il leur avait apporté un plateau petit déjeuné. Il avait pris l'initiative d'ouvrir les volets, inondant la pièce de la lumière d'un soleil timide sous les nuages blanc-gris. Antoine avait juste envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire moqueur et attendri et il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Il était affalé sur le dos contre les deux coussins moelleux, Mathieu n'avait pas bougé et était allongé sur le ventre, à moitié sur le côté gauche de son corps, un bras possessif entourant son torse, la tête posée sur son cœur. Il dormait du sommeil du juste et ni Antoine, ni Nyo ne voulaient le réveiller.

Le brun tenta de se redresser sans déranger le bel endormi, réajustant les coussins derrière lui. L'entreprise délicate terminé, il accepta la tasse de thé que lui tendait Nyo, qui avait pris place sur le côté du lit.

« Sérieusement, Antoine, ça ne vous est pas monté à la tête ? » s'inquiéta à voix basse le dessinateur. « J'veux dire, on plaisantait au bar, comme d'habitude. Hier soir, je pensais que Mathieu et toi faisiez semblant de… enfin, que vous vous jouiez de nous mais, c'était trop, enfin… »

Antoine s'amusait de la gêne apparente de son ami, puis décida de lui porter secours.

« C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment bruyant. »  
>« Ça, tu peux le dire. »<br>« Faut dire que je suis très doué avec ma bouche. »  
>« Ça, c'est cert- Hé, je veux pas savoir ! »<p>

Ils partagèrent un rire discret. Antoine joua distraitement avec les cheveux de Mathieu, ce qui n'échappa évidemment pas à l'œil de Nyo.

« Du coup, vous allez faire quoi ? »  
>« Hm ? »<br>« Vous êtes ensemble ou c'était juste du sexe ? »

L'ainé des deux repensa aux échanges pendant l'acte, aux murmures, aux aveux, les siens, _j'crois bien que je t'aime aussi_. Antoine piqua un fard.

« … mh, m'ok, vous êtes ensemble. »  
>« On en n'a pas discuté. »<br>« Antoine, ça crève les yeux qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié. »  
>« On ne tombe pas amoureux en couchant et du jour au lendemain. Dans l'ordre des choses, on sort d'abord ensemble et ensuite, il y a le sexe. »<p>

Nyo leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es pète-sec mais manque de bol pour toi, je te connais et je dirais que tu fuis. »  
>« Faut qu'on en discute. »<br>« Y a pas à tortiller du cul pour chier droit » s'éleva une nouvelle voix.

Mathieu avait ouvert un œil, salua mollement son comparse d'un mouvement de la main mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

« J'ai mal aux fesses » geignit-il.  
>« J'pense que tu vas avoir du mal à t'asseoir pendant un certain temps » lui prédisait Nyo avec une mine désolée.<p>

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce.

« Non mais vous êtes sérieux les mecs à parler de ça dès le réveil » râla Mathieu, les yeux toujours clos.  
>« Ça t'apprendra à m'avoir empêché de m'endormir hier soir » répliqua Nyo.<br>« _Mea culpa._ »  
>« Et dis à ce grand dadais de ne pas s'en faire sinon, il va plonger en dépression. »<br>« Hey ! »

La réflexion fit lever les deux yeux fatigués de Mathieu. Il remarqua l'air sérieux du jeunot et considéra qu'Antoine devait vraiment être dans le doute, même si pour lui, la réponse était évidente. Il n'avait pas la force de se lancer dans un long discours, ni même de se relever car cela signifierait qu'il allait devoir s'asseoir sur les fesses et _c'en était hors de question_. À la place, il rechercha la main droite de son petit-ami, ce mot s'imposa naturellement dans son esprit, la trouva, moite, légèrement tremblante. Il entremêla leurs doigts et raffermit sa prise, rassurant et rassuré en sentant une faible pression sur sa main.

« Vous êtes mignon. »  
>« Ta gueule » grognèrent-ils de concert.<p>

Antoine recommença à jouer avec les cheveux châtain, soulagé, un sourire niais plaqué au visage. Ni lui, ni Mathieu ne remarquèrent leur ami dégainait un appareil photo pour prendre un cliché de leur position respective.

« Si cette photo circule, je te jure que je te fais bouffer tes dessins par ton fondement » promit Mathieu qui ne bougea pas pour autant.  
>« Ça fera des souvenirs pour plus tard » fit Nyo en tirant la langue et recula hors de prise d'une main vengeresse. « Faut bien immortaliser ce moment. Vous en rigolerez plus tard. »<p>

Sur ces paroles, il se leva, s'étira et se dirigea vers la porte.

« J'vais médire sur votre compte avec Alexis » dit-il en désignant le mur opposé à celui où ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air puis il sortit en refermant la porte.  
>« Misère » soupira Antoine.<br>« Je ne te le fais pas dire. »  
>« Nyo sera discret mais ça va quand même jaser, on ne va pas finir d'en entendre parler. »<br>« Arrête de parler et embrasse-moi. »


End file.
